Entrega
by Lady Luxury
Summary: Catch 22 - ponto de vida do Sawyer.


Entrega

Estou lendo meu livro tranquilamente como faço todas as noites quando repentinamente ela entra em minha tenda.

Tento ser engraçado, mas a expressão dela é séria e em seus olhos a um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Ela se aproxima com rapidez e deita seu corpo sobre mim, jogando meu livro para longe. Suas mãos agarram o colarinho de minha camisa de forma possessiva e ela então me manda ficar quieto. Eu estranho a cena por mais que nosso relacionamento já tivesse se elevado a esse nível. Havia algo em sua expressão que não me deixava ver aquilo como algo positivo, ela parecia transtornada e eu sentia suas mãos trêmulas ao me tocar.

Porém logo em seguida seus lábios invadiram os meus com urgência, sua língua quente fazia meu corpo inteiro se aquecer, ela sabia como me envolver.

O contato do corpo dela sobre o meu por si só já era capaz de provocar as mais diversas sensações e tenho plena certeza de que ela tem consciência disso.

Mesmo assim agarro seus braços e tento empurrá-la, tentando entender o que ela está fazendo, pois em seus olhos vejo lágrimas.

Mais uma vez fiquei frente à frente com uma expressão desconhecida, não digna dela e isso não me permitia me entregar por completo ao que ela me propunha, por mais tentador que fosse.

"Eu disse, cale a boca!" Ela exclamou autoritária e de um jeito que parecia quase revoltado. Entendi então que ela não estava a fim de conversar mesmo. Eu tentava resistir com todas minhas forças, mas a cada minuto que passava parecia mais impossível. Em seguida abriu minha camisa de uma forma tão selvagem que apenas em meus melhores sonhos eu havia imaginado isto acontecendo.

Quando seus lábios caíram sobre meu peito, meu corpo inteiro arrepiou-se, seus beijos eram profundos e molhados e ela continuava a depositá-los por todo meu peito de tal maneira que todo meu corpo estava entrando em vertigens.

Percebi que ela não tinha a intenção de parar, continuava me beijando por inteiro até chegar ao meu umbigo, definitivamente ela sabia como me acordar.

Queria sentir seus lábios nos meus, não havia mais volta por mais que eu não concordasse com o modo como tudo aconteceu.

Dizendo que aceitava a proposta dela eu me sentei, puxando a nuca dela até fazer seus lábios encontrarem os meus da maneira mais furiosa e urgente que ambos queríamos naquele momento. O contato entre nossas línguas era excitante e o atrito de nossos corpos me fazia suar frio. Nunca antes uma mulher tivera tanto poder sobre mim, eu era dela, não importa o quanto quisesse negar isso.

Enquanto eu a beijava, sedento por ficar o mais colado a ela quanto era possível, ela agarrava meus ombros, pressionando-me contra ela com suas pernas aquecendo todo o meu corpo e fazendo com que meu coração quisesse saltar para fora do peito.

Comecei a me deitar novamente, levando-a comigo enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu rosto e pescoço, seu toque era suave e gentil e eu adorava a maciez da pele dela.

Sem mais conter minha excitação toco a coxa dela enquanto a beijo, porém fico ainda um pouco inseguro e passo minhas mãos pelo rosto dela, enquanto as dela chegam ao meu peito. Sua mão começa escorregar pelo meu peito e ela então a deposita sob o botão da minha calça fazendo meu corpo inteiro arrepiar-se. Contraio meu quadril com o movimento e aperto o quadril dela novamente. Gemidos involuntários tentam sair pela minha boca, mas são abafados pelos beijos calorosos dela.

Em seguida, ficando ainda mais ousada ela curva seu corpo para frente, acariciando-me de uma forma lenta que me dá um prazer torturante. Eu a quero sem mais demora.

Os espasmos continuam e agora ela também geme durante o beijo enquanto abre o zíper de minha calça. Aqueles dois sons juntos têm um poder muito maior do que eu poderia imaginar. Minha boca se abre numa doce entrega. A respiração irregular dela é sentida em meu rosto e cedendo por completo a ela, eu toco seu peito, sentindo a batida incansável do coração.

O movimento de sua mão continua ainda mais revigorante que antes me deixando embriagado de desejo.

Eu nunca antes amei e desejei tanto uma mulher, não podia descrever o quanto ela me fizera falta nos dias em que estivera fora. E agora ali estava ela, dando-me muito mais prazer do que podia imaginar que iria ter naquela noite.

Completamente desnorteado eu sussurro o apelido em seu ouvido com a voz falhada enquanto ela agora se dedica a preencher meu pescoço com seus beijos sensuais. Naquele momento sinto que estou mais ligado a ela do que nunca antes. Não se tratava apenas de desejo, era como se nossas almas estivessem ansiando por se encontrarem finalmente.

Permito que ela continue comandando a cena, diferente de nossa primeira vez e ela aceita de bom grado minha oferta.

Como se não fosse o suficiente, seu corpo começa a esfregar-se ao meu enquanto ela retira minhas calças com a mesma urgência com a qual tirou a camisa tocando cada milímetro de pele que se descobre.

Eu quero terminar isso logo, não agüento mais tanta espera, ela conseguiu o que queria ou talvez muito mais do que possa imaginar. Sinto-me completamente rendido aos encantos dela.

No momento em que a vi se trocando durante a tarde não imaginei que teria tão inesperada visita durante a noite. Ela estava mais linda que nunca.

Novamente eu trouxe seus lábios até os meus quando ela me provocou, apenas tocando-os com um olhar sensual. Enquanto isso comecei a despi-la da calça acariciando sua pele com lentidão deixando-a ainda mais excitada. Eu sentia sua pele arrepiando a cada toque meu e seus lábios estremeciam em sussurros inaudíveis.

Acariciando as costas dela, eu levei seu pescoço até minha boca, saboreando-o suavemente sentindo a textura suave e o gosto agridoce de sua pele clara. O sangue percorria em minhas veias estava entrando em ebulição com o estímulo e a pressão de seu corpo sobre a minha virilha.

Entregando ao desejo que me tentava, explodi num ato súbito começando a penetrá-la de um jeito muito mais sutil do que minha ânsia por tê-la desejava.

Aos poucos comecei a seguir com meu corpo os movimentos de sua boca sobre a minha, encontrando nosso próprio ritmo entramos em sintonia nos fundido em um só corpo.

Sinto as lágrimas de suor escorrendo pela minha testa, enquanto continuo penetrando-a tentando preenche-la por completo com todo meu amor e desejo. Minhas mãos tateiam sem corpo sem pressa e sem pudores. Eu a quero e preciso dela. Simples assim.

Meu corpo se encaixa com uma perfeição indescritível ao dela. Fomos feitos para isso, ela é minha e eu sou dela.

Permito que ela controle a velocidade e a intensidade de nossos movimentos, me dedico a ela, dando-me com todo meu corpo e minha mente sem perceber. Rendi-me inteiramente.

Ela pressiona seu corpo contra o meu ainda mais, agarra meu pescoço como se tivesse medo que eu pudesse me desprender dela. Não há como, eu jamais conseguiria. Estamos conectados um ao outro e não há mais volta.

Aquela pressão toda incendiou num desejo incontrolável explodindo em êxtase num grito desesperado. O som da voz dela nesses momentos sensuais me instigava ainda mais.

Com minha respiração ainda ofegante sinto seus lábios em minha testa secando as gotas de suor e cansaço depois do resultado de nossa atração irreprimível.

Toco seus cabelos e a acaricio gentilmente tentando demonstrar em meus toques e meu olhar o quanto ela significa para mim, mesmo contra minha própria vontade. Não consigo mais ocultar isso, deixei todas minhas máscaras caídas ao chão quando ela apareceu.

Depois disso aninhamos-nos um aos braços do outro esperando que nossos corpos voltassem ao ritmo normal, tocando-nos com louvor após aquele ato furioso.

Porém para minha decepção ela se despede com beijos suaves e um sorriso que me faz esquecer de todo o resto. Respeito sua vontade, pois a amo do jeito que ela é e sou paciente para esperar que ela ceda o quanto pode a seu próprio tempo.

Assim que ela desaparece nas sombras eu deito novamente e adormeço com rapidez, pois estava exausto. Ainda posso sentir o gosto dela em minha boca e o cheiro de seu perfume impregnado na minha pele. A melhor sensação do mundo.

Durante a manhã não a vejo, porém ainda estou em estado de completa redenção com seu ato impulsivo da noite anterior. Para minha completa decepção fico sabendo que ela fez isso após ver Jack com Juliet. Agora faz sentido o porquê das lágrimas em seus olhos quando entrou em minha tenda. Sinto-me revoltado e ao mesmo tempo magoado por ter sido usado pela única mulher a qual eu realmente amei.

Doía pensar que ela havia feito tudo aquilo por ciúmes quando eu me dei por completo, entregando todo meu sentimento a ela de uma maneira nunca feita antes.

Disposto a não deixar-me abater por isso tomei a decisão de confrontá-la da maneira que mais lhe doía. Como ela pode brincar assim com um sentimento tão puro como aquele eu reservava a ela?

Procuro por ela segurando a fita que eu havia lhe falado no dia anterior. Ela está debruçada ao chão derrubando um pouco de água no pescoço. Meu Deus como eu a desejo. Tento controlar meus impulsos e manter meu teatro até a hora crucial do que eu pretendia. Ofereço a fita a ela gentilmente e ela me agradece sorrindo. O mesmo sorriso maroto e inocente que ela me deu na noite anterior antes de ir embora.

Quase mudei de idéia ao ver seu olhar brilhante refletindo no meu, porém não havia volta, ela precisava saber da minha consciência dos fatos.

Confrontei-a finalmente perguntando se havia sido por causa de Jack que ela entrou na minha tenda com tanta fúria e disposta a fazer sexo comigo.

"Não foi assim." Ela me disse deixando o sorriso desaparecer e ser substituído por um semblante negro que tentava soar ofendido. Porém não me convenceu, eu havia a pego em seu ato e ela sabia. Por mais sincero que pudesse parecer sua negação eu não acreditava, sabia que era bom demais esperar que ela me amasse tanto quanto eu a amava e para magoá-la ainda mais continuei com meu sorriso intacto.

"Não é? Não precisa me usar, sardenta. Só precisa pedir." Dizendo isso me retirei sem olhar para trás sabendo o quanto a frase que eu deixei deve ter deixado ela arrependida do que havia feito. Eu entreguei meu coração em suas mãos mesmo tendo consciência que ela não reservaria o mesmo sentimento a mim. Essa minha redenção a ela magoaria muito mais do que qualquer palavra rude que eu poderia lhe dizer. Ela poderia esperar qualquer coisa de mim, resmungos, xingamentos ou mesmo a indiferença, porém a suavidade com a qual falou tenho certeza que a pegou de surpresa.

Seus olhos mostravam isso e mostravam mágoa, ela não disse nada e eu não fiquei esperando que dissesse.

Caminhei vagarosamente desejando que ela me dissesse que eu havia me enganado, porém ela não o fez. Restava-me apenas a espera de um dia tê-la completamente entregue à mim. Correspondido ou não, essa era minha redenção.


End file.
